Impress
by BunniesOfDoom
Summary: It's a new season, and Minami is trying his best to impress his idol. Sickfic.


This is set post-series. Content warning for vomit. Enjoy!

* * *

Minami is awfully quiet today. Yuuri had thought that the younger skater would be chattering endlessly today, what with it being his first Grand Prix series event. But instead, Minami is silent as group two waits to warm up for the short program.

After they warm up, Yuuri is even more concerned. Minami had fallen every time he attempted a jump, and his steps were clumsy. He seems unsteady on his feet when he gets off of the ice, and Yuuri immediately reaches out to support him. "Are you feeling okay?" he asks, concerned.

"I'm fine," Minami insists, but he collapses onto a bench as soon as they near one. His face is pale and he's breathing harder than normal.

Maybe it's just nerves, Yuuri thinks. Still, he makes a point of staying with the younger skater until it's his turn to compete. Yuuri is second in the lineup, and Minami is third. They hear the first skater finish, and receive his scores.

"Good luck, Minami!" Yuuri calls back as he heads over to the rink. Minami doesn't seem to have noticed him leaving.

The younger skater's head jerks up. "Good luck, Yuuri!" he shouts weakly, swallowing hard.

Yuuri is preoccupied by Minami's unusual behavior, but he does his best not to let it distract him. His new short program is even more challenging than last year's, and he needs all of his concentration to nail this routine.

He finishes to roaring applause from the audience, and as he makes his way over to the rail, he spots Minami cheering raucously before being scolded by his coach. The teenager seems to be back to his old self as he begins his routine.

Yuuri had missed Minami's short program last year at nationals, so he's made a point this year to not miss any of his performances if he can help it. He turns to watch as soon as Minami is announced, eager to see how the younger skater has improved.

Minami's routine starts out well. His jumps are stronger, and he seems to have finally achieved the consistency he was lacking last year.

The routine goes without a hitch until the last jump. Minami had insisted on doing a triple flip, so that he could have the ending of his routine be similar to Yuuri's. But the younger skater is tired and doesn't go into the jump with enough speed. Instead of landing gracefully on his feet, Minami smacks into the ice hard, hitting his head.

He somehow manages to get to his feet and finish the routine. By the time he assumes his final pose, Minami is wobbling on his feet. There's a moment where he seems like he'll be okay, and then his eyes roll back in his head and he crumples.

When Yuuri sees him collapse, he rushes out onto the ice. Fortunately he's still wearing his skates, so he's at Minami's side in under a minute. Not wanting to leave the younger skater lying on the cold, hard ice, Yuuri gently moves Minami's head into his lap.

After a few seconds, Minami stirs, his eyes opening sluggishly. "Yuuri? What happened?" Minami seems dazed when he looks up at his idol.

"You took a pretty big fall there," Yuuri says, trying not to sound as worried as he feels. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I fell?" Minami says. It's more of a question than an answer.

"Yeah," Yuuri says, squeezing his hand comfortingly. "You hit your head pretty hard, and you need to stay put until the paramedics get here."

Minami fidgets uncomfortably. "I messed up," he whispers, sounding close to tears.

"You did great! Your routine was beautiful."

"But I fell," Minami points out.

"One fall isn't enough to mess up your score. I've fallen before and I've still managed to do well. But you don't need to worry about that right now. It's not important."

Minami seems soothed for a minute, but then he bites his lip, the color draining out of his face. "I don't feel so good," he croaks out uncertainly.

It takes Yuuri a second to catch on, and he barely has time to lift Minami up in time before he pukes, spattering the ice. He rubs the younger skater's back as he groans through another heave, murmuring encouragement. "It's okay, Minami. Just get it all up."

Finally reduced to nothing but dry heaves, Minami slumps back against Yuuri. "My head really hurts," he mumbles, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

"I know. Just hang on a little longer, okay?" Yuuri says, squeezing Minami's hand again. Minami nods shakily, and Yuuri continues to stay and soothe him while they wait for the ambulance.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!


End file.
